Ling Fook-Wing
Ling Fook-Wing, usually known as The Beggar Boy '''or Sonny''' is the main character and the hidden true main antagonist from the Hong Kong thriller movie, Murderer. He is played by Tam Chun Yut/Coleman Tam ''' History Fook-Wing is the first son of Feng from his marriage with Lily and born in Southeast-Asia. Not long after his birth, Feng ran away from their house, and never noticing by them that Feng already married again with other rich-woman in Hong Kong and having another son and daughter, Ling and Minnie. Fook-Wing and Lily decide to find Feng and go to Hong Kong illegally. He later found that his father has married again, and Feng didn't want to tell the reason and drive away both Fook-Wing and Lily go out from his house. Fook-Wing and Lily live on the street of Hong Kong for month. Several days later, Fook-Wing decide to approach to his half-sister, Minnie, and they become friend (in order to reveal his truth to her). However, Ling get angry with him and forbade Minnie to not become friend with Fook-Wing, calling him The beggar boy. Fook-Wing tell to them about his truth, however Ling refuse to hear and claim he is lying. He later being bullied by Ling and his friend with put a mud into his mouth, and insult his mother, while Minnie unable to save him from Ling. After 1 month live on the street, Fook-Wing and Lily decide return to the southeast-Asia . He later realized that he has a hormone disorder called '''Hypopituitarism , which makes him stop growing and have same appearance like a 5 year old kid. His life with her mother is getting worse and they decide to become a beggar and find something from the garbage from other place to continue their lives. He finally realized that he is unable to make Lily happy and how miserable he was for her because he cannot protect her due to his disorder. When Lily passed away from her sickness, he vow to her that he will never die and always be alive. He later has a plan to continue his life, and start to trick the other family for adopting him. Knowing that he know he no longer has become their adopted child, he has a dirty-plan for to get a money for himself, sold their children to the baby trafficker. His plan was successful and he decided to trick the other family, and later being caught by the scientist/doctor and took him to disability center research for learning about his disorder. On disability center, he meet Mang who suffers Progeria, a rare syndrome in children characterized by physical signs and symptoms suggestive of premature old age, and become friend with him. He and Mang decided to run away from the disability center and head back to Hong Kong. On Hong Kong, he returned to his plan to wait for the people who wanted to adopt him, which he later taken from one of the orphanage on Hong Kong. Finally, he meets now-adult Ling with Hazel, and he later being adopted by him (which Ling told to Hazel that he greatly resemble with their death-son). Knowing he has the biggest chance for revenge towards him, Fook-wing decides to make Ling suffer by manipulating the people close with Ling, and Mang helped him to kill Ling's friends. To make his plan successful, he also helped by His foster father who is a psychiatry professor, to make a drug to manipulate Ling's memories. The poison made by him was also put into a cake, so Ling never knew about that. Ending After telling to Ling about his truth, Ling decided to kill him by dragging him to the platform in the middle of the sea. Ling pushed him to the sea, but Fook-wing success to swim to the platform. He claims he already experience for survive and call how stupid Ling to try drown him to the sea for kill him. Ling questions where is Mang, but Fook-Wing with evil smile tell if Mang busy with his job . Shocked, Ling decides to swim back to his house to check her and found his wife, Hazel killed by Mang, which her corpse was hidden by Mang in a refrigerator . A furious Ling found and have fought with Mang, killing him with a drill. He decides to kill Fook-Wing, who pretend to the police who caught them if Ling wanted to kill him and crying to him and saying "Don't kill me, Daddy". Ling who distrusted, keep his mind to kill Fook-wing and the police shoot Ling. In the end of the movie, Fook-Wing now wears a maturely cloth sitting on the beach and contemplating his Future. Personality Fook-wing overall a calm, cunning, fearless, genius and sadistic mastermind behind all the horrible murderer cases which Ling get confused about to find the real suspect behind that cases. When he order to Mang to kill Ling closed friends and framed Ling , Fook-Wing choose to make a poison for manipulation Ling mind or observer Mang if he done his job very well. He also state didn't want to kill the innocent people and he didn't care about them. What already he do because he extremely hate Ling due his father leave him and his mother, and married with another woman which make them become very suffer and being forgotten. Feeling angry and envy to Ling, driven to Fook-Wing to get all his happiness by making him suffer instead killing him.He also always imagine about all of Ling happiness if he also got that.Such as He used to imagine about Ling's mother, who is noble and rich woman. When he being adopted by Ling, he always imagine to sleeping and have a beautiful wife like Hazel. He also state he didn't want to let Ling's family go if they are smart enough and its hard to said it, but he will let them go if they are very stupid. Fook-wing only care and love his mother, wiling to do anything for make her happy and help her. However, he realized he unable for make her happy and feel hurt to see her suffer,but Lily always loving him and will never let him to suffer starving.After her death, he promise to her he will always survive and get a better live for himself. Before he being adopted by adult-Ling, Fook-Wing become baby trafficker which he stole the babies from the family who adopted him, and he begin life as trafficker after he know this job make much money.At the first time, he feel terrible to do a evil thing for survive, but he later satisfied after see all of his scheme going very sophisticated, until he get caught by scientist and bring him to the disability institute. After he meet Mang and runaway from the institute, he return to his old job and wanting for the family to adopted him. After he meet adult-Ling with his wife, Hazel, Fook-Wing decide to get revenge on Ling and wanted to make him suffer just like when he still child. Quotes Trivia * Ling Fook-Wing shares similarities with Esther Coleman/Leena Klammer from Oprhan : ** Both were suffering from Hypopituitarism. ** Both were adopted by the protagonist to replace their dead-child. ** Both were evil-geniuses who tricked the Families into adopting them. ** Both antagonized the main character (Kate Coleman and Ling) and successfully tricked their spouse (John Coleman and Hazel) ** Both were dressed-maturely near the climax. ** Both have fought with the main character in the end of the series, But Fook-wing wasn't killed by Ling and Esther/Leena was killed by Kate (if doesn't include the alternate ending of Orphan, where Esther/Leena doesn't have to fight with Kate and she escapes.) * Despite sharing many similarities with Leena Klammer, Fook-Wing never kills people and is not a serial killer, instead his henchmen named Mang do it from his order while Leena does it by her own. Leena is unstable and wild, while Fook-wing overall very calm, emotionless and never get provoked. Unlike the most sociopath, Fook-wing never drive into insanity. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Siblings Category:Mastermind Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Successful Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Poisoner Category:Final Boss Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Bosses Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sadists Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Con Artists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Omniscient Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Envious Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Frauds